Baby & Growing Up Blues:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: This is in the life of Pamela Katherine Duke, & her growing up, Can the Dukes make it & survive it? Find out, You don't want to miss a thing! Kit is not in this one! Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions on this one! IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Welcome Home, Pamela!:

Author's Note: In "A Special Moment", Pamela Katherine was born on the Duke Farm, In this one, She is born in a hospital, & Anita is alive in this one! Also everyone likes my Script Form, so here is another one, please be gentle, & Please Read & Review!

_**Summary: The Dukes get through one case of Baby & Growing Up Blues**_

_**Songs used: A Gospel Hymn: "Let it be"**_

Prologue: Welcome Home, Pamela!:

**_Luke & Anita Duke were packing up Anita's things, cause they were going home with their newborn baby daughter, Pamela Katherine, she was born a couple days ago, they received all of the instructions, did well in the classes, & now they are set, they can't wait to pick up their daughter from the Nursery, once they were packed up, Anita said to her husband with a smile._**

Anita (smiling): Let's go get our baby girl, & go home.

**_Luke nodded, & they gathered their things, went down to the Nursery to meet the Head Nurse, Nurse Stevenson._**

**_Nurse Stevenson was finishing up getting Pamela all ready for home, & she smiled at Luke & Anita, when they entered the room, she said this to them._**

Nurse Stevenson (smiling): We are done with the Exam, & she did perfect, if there is any questions, don't hesitate to come back, you have the Instructions we gave you, Right?

**_Luke & Anita nodded, & Nurse Stevenson nodded to them concluding with this._**

Nurse Stevenson: Good. (she handed over Pamela to them, she gave the small child a kiss, smiling): Goodbye, Little One, I wish you Health, Happiness, & Love for many years to come.

Luke took the baby from the Elderly Nurse, & he held her in a protective manner, then he & Anita said together.

Luke & Anita (in unison): Thank You.

**_They left Tri-County Hospital, & went home in the "General Lee", they were so excited, & they can't wait to start being parents to their child._**

**_Meanwhile Cooter, Bo, & Jesse were hanging a "Welcome Home, Pamela" outside, & Daisy was cooking up a storm, while she was doing that, the boys were almost done with their task, & Bo stood back, & said with a smile._**

Bo (smiling): It looks great, Guys.

**_Cooter, & Jesse went to join the young Duke, & Cooter said smiling a big smile._**

Cooter (smiling & nodded in agreement): It sure does, Buddyroo.

Jesse (smiling): Everything is now perfect for our little girl that is coming home to us.

**_All of sudden, they heard the "General Lee" coming into the driveway, & Bo called for Daisy, & they all went to meet the newest addition to their family, & they took pictures, Anita was ready to put Pamela down for a nap, but Luke stopped her, & said to her smiling._**

Luke (smiling): Let me do it, Honey, I need the practice, & you need the rest, Doc Appleby said you should rebuild your strength, & take it easy for a day.

Anita (smiling): Thanks, Darlin', I owe you a big one.

Luke (hopeful): Later?

Anita (smiling, & nodded): Later.

**_She handed over Pamela to Luke, & he went to put her in her new room, then he hurried back to join the group, & after awhile it was time for everyone to call it a night._**

_**Cooter (smiling as he got up & gave Anita a kiss on the cheek): She is really a beautiful baby, Anita, You & Luke deserved all the happiness that she brings to your lives.**_

Anita (smiling too, & gave Cooter a kiss back): Thanks, Coot, We want you & Bo to be Godfather to her.

Cooter (smiling): I accept, Thank you.

_**Cooter left, & Bo went to bed early, cause he had to do some changes to the "General Lee" before he had to race her that weekend, he gave his new niece a kiss, & went to his room, Daisy gave her a kiss, & said smiling.**_

Daisy (smiling): Good Night, Sugar, I will see you in the morning.

_**She went to her bedroom, & Jesse had his moment with the baby, & he went to bed, it was a good night for the Duke Clan, & nothing can ruin it or change it.**_

_**Luke & Anita went to their bedroom, & they changed for bed, they got settled in, & Anita asked her husband an important question.**_

Anita: Are you really happy with everything, Luke?

Luke (smiling): Of course I am, I always wanted a family, & my wish came true. I love you, & our new baby daughter, I couldn't ask for anything more. I love you, Mrs. Duke. (He gave her a soulful kiss): Good Night, Darlin'.

Anita (smiled): Good Night, Honey.

**_They wrapped themselves in each other's arms, & they felt secure that their family is complete for now, & that there won't be any worries for the time being._**

_**That weekend, the Dukes went to see Bo race, & he won, Anita & Pamela went too, they were so proud of their loved one, that they went home for a private celebration, when Bo went outside to relax, Anita came out to join him, he looked at his Cousin-in-law with a smile, & said.**_

Bo (smiling): Thanks for everything, I appreciated it, & loved everything about it.

Anita (smiling): You deserved it, Honey, We are so proud of you, you make us so happy.

**_Bo smiled, & they hugged for a brief second, then they went to relax with the rest of the family until it was time for bed._**

End of: Prologue: Welcome Home, Pamela!:

_**Balladeer: Is family life going to agree with the Dukes? Is it going to be awful for them? Is Pamela going to be a difficult baby? The next chapter will probably deal with that, Are the Dukes going to get any sleep? Find out, you don't want to miss a thing, Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: Baby Blues & Growing Up Blues, Y'all! **_


	2. Chapter One: Long Night:

Chapter One: Long Night:

**_A month later, Pamela had Colic, & it was interrupting the whole Duke Household, & they felt helpless, cause their baby was crying, & couldn't take care of herself, so every Duke tried to do something._**

_**Jesse tried to rock her to sleep, by walking her around, & sitting in the chair, but it didn't work, & he was thinking this as he was trying to keep his baby Grandniece calm.**_

_Jesse (thinking): God, This is going to be a long night, & I hope that it won't be, cause I have the farm to take care of, & a family counting on me for support._

_**He snapped back to the Present, & he looked at the little girl in his arms, & he said to this to her in a soothingly voice.**_

Jesse (smiling to Pamela): Come on, Angel, It's going to be OK, You need your sleep, & so do I, I hope that you can sleep after this, if not, it's going to be a long night, Kiddo.

**_Jesse thought of the radio, he got up, & walked both of them to it, & put it on. But, Pamela did not like it, & she screamed her head off, & as she was doing that, Jesse moaned out loud._**

Jesse (moaned): Heaven, Help me, please!

**_He continued the ritual, & was getting frustrated, he hopes that the upcoming months weren't going to be like this, he never really had a problem with Luke or Daisy, Bo was a bit fussy, but not colicky, he heard two sets of footsteps, & he smiled when it was Luke, & Anita, Anita gave him a hug, & a kiss, she said her "thanks" to him, & so did Luke, Jesse went to sleep, & Luke & Anita took over getting Pamela to sleep. _**

_**Luke held her first, & he said this to her in his most soothing voice, to calm her down.**_

Luke (soothingly to Pamela): Hey, Angel, What's going on? Are you OK? You need your sleep, & so do the rest of us, How about a story?

**_Anita, Luke, & Pamela settled on the couch, Anita handed Pamela back to Luke, & he made up a story, as he did, Anita & the little baby listened to his words, but Pamela was a fussy baby, she cried & cried her head off, both parents moaned, & Luke moaned & said to his daughter._**

Luke: What's the matter, Honey? I know I am not good at this make up story stuff, but I promise I will learn my head off, to make you happy.

_**But Pamela just continued on crying, & Luke tried to calm her down, but he was unsuccessful, & he handed her off to her mother.**_

Anita (small smile): How about Goldilocks & The Three Bears, Pumpkin?

_**She told the story, & she & Luke walked her around, but the little baby girl wouldn't stop crying, the parents feel like crying too. Daisy came out with a small smile, & she told them this.**_

Daisy (smiling): Go on, I can handle the little darling, I think I might have an idea of what to do to get her to sleep.

Luke (smiling): Thanks, Daisy, We appreciate it a lot, we hadn't been able to get more than 2 hours of sleep.

Anita (smiling a bigger smile): Yes, thanks a lot, Daisy, we owe you a big one for doing this.

_**They went to bed, & Daisy brought Pamela back to her room, & sat down in the Rocking Chair, & she went through all of the songs that she knew, & Pamela was not liking it neither, she was crying so hard, that she was red, Daisy tried to sooth her, but to no avail, & Bo came in with a cold Teething Ring, & said smiling to her.**_

Bo (smiling as he took Pamela from her): It looks like you are going to need backup, Cousin, I can stay up with her for a while, you can go to sleep.

_**Daisy nodded, & left for her room, Bo took her spot, he put the soothing ring into her mouth, a trick that he learned from his Aunt Martha, & he sang the Gospel Hymn "Let it be", to sooth her to sleep, like it did for him, & as soon as her eyes closed, Bo smiled, & planted a kiss on her forehead, saying this.**_

Bo (smiling): Good Night, Pamela, I love you & so does the rest of your family.

_**He did not know that the rest of the Dukes were watching him, as he sets her down to sleep, they complimented him on how he handled Pamela, he thanked them, & they went to bed. The rest of the night was in total silence, & the Dukes felt like nothing else could interrupt their sleep.**_

**_The 1st two years of Pamela's life, she slept with no problems, & the Dukes could stick to their routines, & still they couldn't blame the baby, cause everything is so new, & sometimes she is in pain, but now she sleeps at her Naptimes, & Bedtimes, she eats also without any problems._**

_**Bo & Luke were working on the farm, Jesse was in Atlanta visiting a friend, Daisy & Anita were making lunch, also watching Pamela like a Hawk in her room, as she naps, Luke said with a smile.**_

Luke (smiling): You are going to be a great father, Bo, I mean; you handle Pamela just well, when we need you to watch her.

Bo (smiling a bigger smile): Thanks, Cousin, I appreciate it, & I hope so, I can't wait until I settle down, & have a family of my own someday.

Luke (smiling with confidence): You will, Bo, & it will happen, & it will be the most wonderful day in your life.

Bo (nodded): Thanks, Luke, I feel better.

_**They went back to work in silence, to get the crops, & bring home for Daisy & Anita to cook up for supper, & they can't wait until after dinner, when they can play with Pamela.**_

End of: Chapter One: Long Night:

_**Balladeer: Pamela becomes close to Bo, & her family, but with Bo, cause he always has creative stories, & sings songs that Aunt Martha used to sing to her father, uncle, & aunt, The next chapter deals with growing up too fast & childhood, so stay tuned for the next chapter of: Baby Blues & Growing Up Blues, Y'all**_


	3. Chapter Two: Our Little Girl:

Chapter Two: Our Little Girl:

**_It was five years later, & the Dukes were still going strong, & they loved to help out Hazzard County, & keep the criminals out of there, but what brings them the most joy, is Little Pamela, with her resemblance to her father, with her Dark Brown Hair, & Sapphire Blue Eyes, she can melt the heart out of any man, in the state of Georgia._**

**_It was Pamela's 1st day of school, & everyone in the Duke Household was nervous, especially Anita, cause Pamela would be always her little girl, so on that special day, Jesse took Daisy & Anita out to Atlanta for shopping & some lunch, to take their minds off of Pamela, On the way there, Anita said to Daisy silently._**

Anita (silently): I am so nervous for her, Did I make a right decision for her to go now, instead of next year?

Daisy (in an equal silently manner): Don't you second guess yourself, it is the right time, she is going to be OK, & make some new friends in the process, so let's have some fun, & have no worries today, OK?

Anita (smiling): Thanks, Daisy, I needed a reminder, so let's have some fun, & show Uncle Jesse a good time.

_**Daisy nodded, & they focused the rest of their time on the route to Atlanta.**_

_**Bo & Luke had the pleasure of taking Pamela to school, when they entered inside & got to Pamela's classroom, they noticed that their little one was full of nerves, & they stooped down to her level to try to calm her down.**_

Bo (smiling at her): Are you OK, Pamela?

Luke (smiling): Yeah, Are you? It's OK to be nervous, & we aren't going to leave unless you say so, we can go in for a couple of minutes with you, until you feel comfortable, you are going to make friends, Sweetheart, plenty of them, Let's go inside, OK?

Bo (holding out his hand to her): Come on, It will be OK; we are going to have a fun day.

**_They went inside, where they were face to face with their old friend, Jill Dobson; the Duke Boys smiled, & brought Pamela over to meet her, so she can get use to school._**

Luke (hugging Jill & kissed her cheek): Jill, It's so nice to see you; it's been too long.

Jill (hugging him back): It's been way too long; we should get together later this week at "The Boar's Nest" for a Budweiser.

**_Luke nodded, & Jill went to hug Bo & greet him, they kissed & hugged each other, like she did with Luke, they had their exchange of words, & Jill noticed Pamela, & she said to the boys with a smile._**

Jill (smiling): Who is this wonderful little girl?

Pamela: I am Pamela Katherine Duke.

Jill (smiling & holding her hand out to the little girl): Well, Pamela, I am Miss Dobson, I am going to be your teacher this year, please to meet you.

Pamela (smiling back at her, took her hand & shook it): Please to meet you too, Ma'am

Jill (smiling bigger, & exclaimed): Ohhh, & Polite to boot, I am so pleased to hear that!

**_Bo & Luke chuckled at that, Pamela just smiled, then Jill asked the little girl this._**

Jill (smiling, indicating to the door): Ready to have some fun?

_**Pamela looked inside, & was still hesitant, but she nodded, before she went in, Bo & Luke stopped her to talk to her.**_

Bo: If you need us, Miss Dobson can call us, & we will be here in 2 minutes, 2 minutes (he indicated with his fingers): Daddy has his Beeper, & Miss Dobson can call the number, we will be here (snaps his fingers): like that.

Luke (nodding indicating that Bo was right): That's right, Sweetheart. ( he handed the number to Jill, who smiled, & nodded, Luke turned his attention back to Pamela): Anytime, you need us, we will be here fast in the "General Lee", Remember not to be afraid while you wait for us, OK?

**_Pamela nodded, & felt a lot better now that they had this talk._**

Luke (sneaking in for a kiss & smiling): I love you, I love you!

Bo (smiling, & doing the same gesture as Luke): Me too, me too!

Pamela (blew them each a kiss): I love you too, Guys!

**_She went inside with Jill, & after a couple of minutes, she got settled in, Luke & Bo watched to make sure she is OK, once they were satisfied, they went on with their day._**

**_Later that night, Luke decided to take over that night of putting Pamela to bed, & Bo helped him, it was part of a Father/Uncle/Daughter/ Niece ritual, Pamela was settled in, & she looked up at them with her eyes sparkling._**

Pamela (looking from Luke to Bo & back to Luke): Daddy, Uncle Bo? Even though I am getting bigger, Will I still be your little girl, & can we still do this?

Bo (smiling): Are you kidding? Kid, This is our ritual, & it will never change no matter what, we are going to do it until 2nd grade, Fair enough?

_**Pamela nodded excitingly, & smiled, she reached up hugging her father, & uncle.**_

_**Luke went to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek, he said this to her, with a smile.**_

Luke (smiling): You will always be our little girl, I mean there is no one else who has our hearts, you have them, you stole them, & never gave them back, we love you to pieces, Pammy, so please remember that.

Bo (smiling): Who do we ask for help with the "General Lee? I mean you are # 1 in our hearts, it's no contest.

**_Pamela nodded with a small smile, she gave her father & uncle one more hug & kiss, she said this to them._**

Pamela: Night, Guys.

_**They gave her one more hug & kiss too, & they said in unison with a smile.**_

Luke & Bo (smiling, in unison): Night, Pamela.

**_She got settled in, & fell asleep in no time, Bo & Luke smiled, they loved to watch their little one sleep without any worries in the world that night, once they knew she was fully asleep. They went in to join the others._**

End of: Chapter Two: Our Little Girl:

**_Balladeer: The Dukes & Pamela managed to get through this stage, & made it out alive, they are so proud that she is growing up, & being her own individual, the next chapter deals with Pamela being 16, & inheriting the "General Lee", so stay tuned, you don't want to miss this by going to the Fridge, The next chapter of: Baby & Growing Up Blues is next, Y'all! _**


	4. Chapter Three: Helping Out Family:

Chapter Three: Helping Out Family:

_**Pamela is 17 now, & it has been 12 years since her first day & year of school. She is also getting a lot of dates, & get hit on, Bo & Luke has to defend her, since Jesse died 5 years ago, Cooter, her Godfather, helps out, Daisy tells them to cool it, otherwise their youngest loved one will rebel against them all. She has her father's looks, but at certain times, she has her mother's personality.**_

**_One day in particular, at "The Boar's Nest", Pamela was doing her Waitress Job, while Daisy was tending Bar, & Anita was taking a break from singing, & A Rude customer was making some remarks, he & his friends were laughing, & he slapped her on the butt, one patron said this._**

Patron (in disbelief): Oh, Sweet Jesus!

_**The Boys were watching from their seats at the Bar, they were going to stop it, but they were stopped by Daisy & Anita, Daisy said this to them.**_

Daisy: Let her be, she can handle herself just fine. She doesn't need us.

Anita (in agreement): Yeah, She might just surprise you that she can handle herself just well.

_**The Duke Boys nodded, & they all focused their attention back on the scene between Pamela & the Rude Customer. He made another comment on her legs.**_

Rude Customer (being a smart ass): Did those legs come over easy?

_**He slapped her on the butt, & he & his pals were laughing harder than before, another patron said this.**_

Patron # 2: Oh my God!

**_Pamela laughed with the Crowd, all of sudden, she kicked straight out to the Rude Customer, knocking him to the ground, & she had a High heeled foot on him, she said this to him with anger, as the Crowd whistled, & cheered including Bo, Luke, Daisy, & Anita._**

Pamela (anger in her voice): How about the Specials, Sir?

_**The Rude Customer couldn't speak for a second, & when Pamela sensed that he was going to behave himself now, she let him up, & then she asked him this. **_

Pamela (calm now, & felt better): Ready to order now, Mister?

_**He nodded, & Daisy told him good, she took his order, & everyone went back to whatever they were doing, "The Boar's Nest" went back to the Rocking Country Music, that was playing loudly.**_

**_Meanwhile Ackley, Dunkirk, & Sanders broke out of jail, & they were watching "The Boar's Nest", they saw Bo &Luke going in, & he looked at his associates, & he said this to them._**

Ackley: We are going to wait follow Duke's moves, then we get him, Bo, then we are going to make Luke suffer for what he did to us, & to Kate.

Dunkirk: No problem, we won't let up, & we sure as hell going to make sure that all of them suffer, & that they don't survive the hell we put them through.

Sanders: Sir, We are going to make sure that there aren't any mess-ups, & that nothing is going to be traced back to us.

Ackley (smiling): Good, now let's get things started up, Shall we?

**_The two other men nodded, & they continued their detail on "The Boar's Nest", they didn't want to miss an opportunity to make their move on the Duke Boys._**

**_Meanwhile Pamela came to sit at the Bar with_** **_her family, & she was glad to have a break, Luke & Bo were very impressed with the way that she handle the Rude Customer, they told her so right then & there, the girls smiled as Bo & Luke were praising Pamela._**

Luke (smiling): You sure handle yourself well, Sugar.

Bo (smiling a bigger smile): Yeah, I mean you could've beaten the tar out of that guy, but you didn't, Uncle Jesse would've been proud of you.

Pamela (smiling too): Thanks; I had some really good teachers.

_**The girls brought over some Beers, & they took some swigs, then Anita said to Pamela, & Daisy in a frustrated voice.**_

Anita (groaned): We gotta get back to work, Girls.

_**The other girls nodded, & they left to go back to their jobs, leaving the boys to relax a little bit longer, & enjoying the atmosphere too.**_

**_That night, Pamela was helping her dad to clean up the aftermath of dinner, & they were talking a little bit about the future._**

Luke: Sweetheart, I am thinking that you should go away for your dreams, & be happy, you deserve it for what you bring into this family we will be OK.

Pamela (shaking her head "no"): I ain't leaving you, Uncle Bo, & Aunt Daisy alone her struggling to keep the farm going, I can go to a local University, & still help out here, plus minus the Housing Costs, it will be cheaper on our budget.

Luke (uncertainty): You sure? I can't have you make that big of a sacrifice for us, you need to do this, & get a new life going.

Pamela (smiling): I don't need a new life, I am happy with the way things are, & I don't need anything fancy, or go to a fancy school, You give me plenty of things, I want just want to repay all of you back for what you had done for me.

**_Luke smiled, he felt the tears coming down & tried to hide them, but his daughter saw them, & knew that it was hard for her father to express his feelings, she made the 1st move, & hugged him, he hugged her tightly, then he broke the embrace, & he composed himself, & said in an commanding manner, trying to keep a straight face._**

Luke (mocking scolding): Let's get back to work…Brat.

Pamela (mock saluting): Yes, Sir.

**_They broke out in a fit of laughter, & Luke threw a Dishtowel at Pamela, who in turn tried to block it, & they went back to work on their chores in the Kitchen._**

**_The next morning, Ackley decided that it was time to make his move against Bo, & Luke Duke, he told Dunkirk, & Sanders this._**

Ackley: I want you to get the Dukes on Bear Hollow, they always take that route when they come back into Hazzard from doing errands, when you get them, use this (he held up two needles): These will knock them out, & then bring them here, put them into the cell, I have prepared for them, then our plan begins.

Dunkirk (nodding): Yes, Sir, We will make sure that no one else is driving along, & is able to identify us, we will make it quick.

Sanders (nodding in agreement): Yes, We will start at Noon, & be done by the time our flight is, we could be out of Hazzard County by this evening.

**_Ackley nodded, & the two associates carried out their plan, & Ackley went to make sure that their supplies for the torture that they will inflict on Bo & Luke is all set, he doesn't want anything to go wrong, plus he wants Luke to feel the pain of losing someone close to him, just like Ackley did with Kate._**

**_Meanwhile Bo & Luke were making their way back to their farm from town, they took the Pickup Truck, cause they had some seeds in the back for planting the Back Forty with, they were happy that for once, they didn't have to wait to get the money, they had everything planned out, & they don't have to have another miserable Crop Season, like the one they had 2 years ago._**

Bo (smiling): Maybe, Cousin, This year we can finally pay off the Mortgage, & get Rosco off of our backs, then we can really make our farm a success, the way Uncle Jesse would've wanted to be.

Luke: I hope so, Bo, cause we need all the luck we can get.

**_Then Luke had a thought about it, he hopes that with all of his heart, the farm stays above water, that way they don't work so hard, he thought about it, & thought of a prayer to God, he thought to himself silently._**

_Luke (thinking): Please, God, Make our home the best it can be, we need to have it, cause there is no where else to go, Our family needs it for their families, & many generations of Dukes want to have it, stay in Hazzard County, cause it's home to them, so please do that one favor for me, & I promise I will be in church more than Sundays, OK? I appreciate it, Lord, thanks for listening._

_**Luke snapped back to the Present, a big truck that was trying to knock them off of the road confronted him & Bo they were maneuvering them, but couldn't, they both stopped at the end of the road, & had a heated confrontation.**_

Bo (anger): What the heck are you trying to do? Taking up the road like that, Fella?

**_He gasped at the sight at one of the Kidnappers, & he said to Luke, as Dunkirk had a gun on them._**

Bo (looking at Dunkirk's gun): Luke, We have an old visitor that came to see us.

Luke (staring at Sanders): I know it, Bo; we have to surrender to them.

Dunkirk (smirking): Smart move, Boys.

Sanders (agreeing): Yep, it sure is.

**_They had a fight, & the Duke Boys lost, it was incredible cause the Duke Boys never lost a fight, Dunkirk & Sanders used the needles, that Ackley gave them, it knocked out Bo, & Luke, Dunkirk cleaned up the scene as best as he can, Sanders dragged the boys to their Rental Car, & they drove off to the Warehouse, that Ackley had rented._**

_**It was nightfall, Daisy, Anita, & Pamela were worried about Bo & Luke, they should've been home by now with the seeds, & it was getting late, they were in the Living Room waiting up for them.**_

Anita: It's not like them to be out this late, something must be wrong.

Daisy: Oh, You know those guys, once they get their work done, they probably went over to Cooter's to help him out with some orders, or get the Pickup Truck tuned up a bit.

Pamela (nodding in agreement): Yeah, Give it an hour, if they don't show up, we will call Cooter, & have him help us, then we can call in Rosco & his Deputies.

**_Daisy & Anita nodded, when the hour came & went, Anita called Rosco on the phone, Pamela & Daisy were listening in on the conversation, they heard Anita say this on the end of the line._**

Anita: OK, thanks a lot, Rosco, of course, we will let you know our findings, have Enos & Cletus meet us up at Bear's Hollow, that's the route that they probably would've taken to get here. (she hung up, & focused her attention on Daisy & Pamela): He is going to meet us up there in the morning, with Enos & Cletus.

**_They nodded, but could help it feeling worried about their loved ones, they hope that Bo & Luke are OK, wherever they are, they also hope to find them soon, & bring them home safe._**

Pamela called Cooter on the C.B., she was lucky that he was awake, and he said this to her.

Cooter (on the other end of the line): I may be crazy, but I ain't dumb, Crazy Cooter coming at ya, Come back now?

**_She filled him in on Bo & Luke being missing, he told her that he would be at Bear's Hollow bright & early, to help with the search, when they were done talking, the girls went to bed._**

_**Luke woke up & he realized that Ackley had him & Bo kidnapped, & possible being tortured to death, he saw that they were in a cell, Bo was shivering in his sleep, & Luke ran his hand through Bo's hair like he did, when they were kids, & he took off his Jean Jacket, & covered Bo with it, he kissed the top of Bo's head & told him this.**_

Luke (looking down to Bo's sleeping form): Don't worry, Cousin, there is nothing to be afraid of, I am going to protect you from this hell, or I am gonna die trying to, I love you, Bo, please stay strong, & stay with me, I promise you, we will get out of here, & make it, then we will get these bastards once & for all.

_**Bo moaned out loud like he understood Luke, Luke smiled, he was glad that his cousin gave him some form of an answer, he laid next to his cousin, keeping himself, & Bo warm, they fell asleep without any problems, despite the surroundings that they are in.**_

_**The next morning the Girls, & Cooter met Rosco & his Deputies up at Bear's Hollow, they found the Pickup Truck abandoned, & nothing else, Rosco said with his voice breaking with sadness to the girls.**_

Rosco (full of emotion): I am so sorry, Ladies, but it looks like they had been kidnapped, there was a struggle, there is nothing else for a new lead, you are welcome to start investigating, but be careful, Enos & Cletus could only help you out for a short time.

**_The girls nodded, Enos & Cletus went with them, & Cooter, they started to their Investigation, they didn't find a thing, Enos & Cletus went back to their patrol, the girls got frustrated, & Daisy said this to them._**

Daisy (frustrated): Dang it, I can't believe that there isn't anything else to do in order to help Bo & Luke!

Pamela (agreeing): I know it, I am mad like you, but we have to believe that there is hope, & the boys are outsmarting the kidnappers, & staying strong, & alive.

Cooter: We will find them, & we will bring them home safe & sound.

Anita (confidently): That's right, we have to believe that, otherwise, we won't be much use to Bo & Luke.

_**Meanwhile Bo & Luke were being tortured by Ackley, Sanders, & Ackley. They was busy abusing every part of Bo's body, Luke helplessly watched his cousin scream out in pain, Luke screamed out with venom at Ackley, Sanders, & Dunkirk.**_

Luke (shouting out loud): Ohhh, You Bastards!

Ackley: Tell where you hid the rest of the money, We knew that you got some of the Bank Money as an reward, so tell us, we leave you & Bo alone, we get the hell out of Hazzard.

Sanders (agreeing): Yeah, Just give us the money, & we leave you & your family alone forever.

Dunkirk: Be smart about this, Plowboy.

_**Luke was silent, & they start the torture again, this time, they punched Bo's Midsection, & used Electroshock on it, Bo screamed harder & longer that time, he was crying too, Dunkirk, Sanders, & Ackley decided to merciful for an half hour, giving them a break.**_

_**Luke looked over at his cousin, & said with sadness, & tears in his own eyes too.**_

Luke (voice full of emotion): I am so sorry, Bo, I would tell them everything, if I knew what they wanted & were talking about.

Bo (composed himself & gave Luke a small smile): I know it, Cousin; please don't blame yourself for this.

**_Their break was over, & Ackley came back with his crew, they started up the torture again, were thrown back in their cell, until it was time for them to die, Ackley & Co decided to take the Duke Boys to Hazzard Pond to kill them, & dump the bodies into the water._**

_**The girls, & Cooter were trying to figure out where the boys were hidden, Pamela looked at the map, & was suddenly hit with an idea.**_

Pamela: If you want to have privacy, especially in Hazzard County, You go to the Warehouse District.

**_The others agreed, & they hurried out of the Farmhouse, & raced to get to their loved ones in time._**

_**Ackley & Co. got Bo & Luke out of their cell, & dragged them outside, they said to their prisoners.**_

Ackley: Say goodbye to your life, Boys, cause in about an hour, you won't be seeing it again.

Dunkirk: Yeah, You will be one with the water very soon.

Sanders: Boys, We will be in Mexico, & no one will be the wiser.

_**They got them in, & they heard a car racing up to them.**_

**_The "General Lee" came up, Daisy knocked out Ackley, & Pamela took care Sanders, Anita knocked out Dunkirk easy, then they escaped, Cooter used the Bow & Arrows to stop them, they got Ackley & Co into custody, & they waited for trial._**

**_Bo & Luke were taken to the hospital, & they were treated for their injuries & major cuts, then the following week, everything went back to normal, they had a major party for all of the citizens, at "The Boar's Nest", Also it's to honor Pamela for being a hero. She sat with her father, & uncle, she said this to them._**

Pamela (smiling): I love you big time, Guys.

**_Luke & Bo looked at each other, they looked back at Pamela, they said this to her._**

Luke & Bo (in unison): We love you too, Pam.

**_The next month, Ackley & Co. were found "Guilty", & everyone had a bigger celebration for that, everyone was happy that things are back to normal, The Dukes were happy that their family is stronger than ever._**

End of: Chapter Three: Helping Out Family:

_**Balladeer: I am so glad that Pamela grew up to be a wonderful young woman, & care about her family so much, she proved that she is really a Duke, & is ready to help out a moment's notice, Stay Tuned for the next chapter, it's going to be a humdinger, Pamela is dating, Can Bo & Luke handle it? Stay Tuned, Y'all, the next chapter of: Baby & Growing Up Blues is next, so don't go to Fridge now, you hear? **_


	5. Chapter Four: I rather spend time:

Chapter Four: I rather spend time with my Father & Uncle:

_**A year later, Anita died peacefully in her sleep, she was battling Cancer, & she lost the fight, everyone adjust well, especially, Pamela, who was in her last year of Hazzard County Highschool, & the boys are starting to notice how beautiful she is, but she never gives them the time of day. She works hard at "The Boar's Nest", & makes sure that her family has time for themselves, plus she always gets into her own adventures, & helps out her family, when there is danger in Hazzard County.**_

_**One particular day at "The Boar's Nest", a young man named, Kenneth Davison, came in for a Soda Pop, & he noticed Pamela coming over to him, he smiled at her, & she smiled back at him. She asked him his order, & he replied with this.**_

Kenneth (smiling): May I have a Coke please, Pam?

Pamela (smiling bigger & a brighter smile): Sure thing, Sugar.

_**She went to fill in the order, as she walked away, Kenneth was checking her out, she smiled to herself, & felt his stare, she put in her order, as she waited, she was checking him out, & smiled to herself, thinking this.**_

_Pamela (thinking): Maybe, We can go out sometime, or maybe not, I think he is really cute, sweet, & really a gentleman._

**_Meanwhile, Bo & Luke working in the Back Forty, picking some of the vegetables from their crops, it was a hot day, they were shirtless, the sweat poured from their bodies, then they took a break, Luke noticed that Bo had something on his mind, & he decided to ask his cousin, what was bothering him._**

Luke (as he wiped down his chest): Bo? What's bothering you, Cousin?

**_Bo looked up from his arms, & sighed for a second, looking out towards their property, & then at his oldest cousin._**

Bo (sighing & then said with a depressed tone in his voice): Pamela is sure growing up too fast for me, & I hate the fact that she is old enough to start dating, I mean, she can do things on her own, she doesn't need us for things anymore.

Luke (put a comforting hand on his shoulder, & smiled): She is going to need us, but not as much, we have to trust her eventually, & make sure that we trust her judgment, plus we need to be there for her, & her future, she is going to need us then too.

**_That made Bo feel better, they finished their task, Luke picked up the basket of vegetables, & Bo thanked his cousin, they put their shirts on, & bothering not to buttoned them up, also to tuck them in, they went back to the Farmhouse to have a wonderful breakfast with Daisy, & enjoy the day that is in front of them._**

**_At Closing time, Kenneth gathered up the strength & courage to talk to Pamela, as she finished cleaning the Bar, the last task for the day, he went up to her, & he asked her this important question he had in his head._**

Kenneth (awkwardly): Pamela, I was wondering if I can ask you something?

Pamela (looking up at him from her task & smiled a bright smile at him): Sure, Honey, Anything your heart desires.

**_Kenneth composed himself, & calmed himself before he asked the question he had in mind._**

Kenneth (calm now): Pamela Duke, Would you go out with me sometime?

Pamela (smiling): I would love to, just tell when & where, I will be ready.

Kenneth (smiled, & exclaimed): Great! See ya, Pamela.

Pamela (smiling once again): Goodbye, Kenneth.

**_He left, & she smiled to herself, she realized she got herself a great catch; Kenneth Davison is a total sweetheart, & that he would do anything for people, so she is considering herself lucky._**

_**Once she got home, she found her dad, & Uncle doing the dishes, they looked up & smiled, Bo got her a piece of Apple Pie from the oven, & she sat down to eat it, when the boys were done, they sat down, & joined her, they had a conversation about that day, & Pamela finally got a date, this is the conversation.**_

Pamela: So, What do you think, Guys?

Luke: How do you feel about it?

Pamela: I like him, he is absolutely sweet & caring, plus he shows every girl at school respect, & he helps out in any organizations that the school offers, he wants to be a Teacher for the Hearing Impaired.

**_Bo & Luke were both impressed, & then he turned to his cousin, & he asked him this question, he, himself, is dreading to ask._**

Luke (to Bo): What do you think, Cousin?

Bo (thinking about & was satisfied with Pamela's description of Kenneth): He seems like a perfect guy for her, but I would feel better if we met him.

Luke (nodded in agreement): Me too, I would like to get to know him better, before I entrusted him with my 18 year old daughter.

**_Pamela smiled, & was pleased that her dad & uncle will let Kenneth Davison date her, she shrieked in excitement, & she hugged her father & uncle, giving them each a kiss on the cheek too, she said this to them._**

Pamela (smiling): I promise as soon as Kenneth calls me, he will come over, so you guys, & Daisy gets to know him, then we take it to the next step.

**_The two men agreed, Pamela helped them finish up cleaning up the Kitchen, & they went to bed._**

**_The next following week, Kenneth asked Pamela out for Dinner, & Dancing, & she accepted, once she did, she panicked; she turned to Daisy in horror, & asked this._**

Pamela (Panic): What am I going to wear, Aunt Daisy?

Daisy (smiling): Don't worry, I have something perfect for you, Sugar.

**_She went into her room, & pulled out a wrapped up package, she handed it to her niece, & Pamela was speechless, when she opened it._**

Pamela (gasped & said almost in a whisper): Is this for me, Aunt Daisy?

Daisy (smiling a big smile & nodded): I was saving it for a special occasion, I have a friend, who made shoes & dresses, so I had it on hold, I made the last payment today, & I had laid out for you for tonight.

Pamela (excitingly hugged her aunt): Oh, Thank you so much, Aunt Daisy, I absolutely love it!

**_Later that night, Daisy, Luke, & Bo were in the Living Room talking to Kenneth, getting to know him, & to Bo & Luke's surprise, they like him, they extended a invitation to him at anytime. Daisy called down Pamela, & when she came into the room, they all gasped, Daisy took pictures, the older Dukes sent the young couple on their way, Luke & Bo gave Kenneth a warning before he leaves, and it's this._**

Luke (warning tone): If you don't have her home at 11:00 pm, we have a couple of Shotguns, & plenty ammo, we aren't afraid to use it.

Bo (agreeing & also in a warning tone): Yeah, Also treat her with respect, if she doesn't come home happy, & in one piece, we are coming for you.

Kenneth (gulped): Yes, Sirs, I promise her I will have her back safe & sound.

_**Luke & Bo were both satisfied, & nodded, Pamela was shocked that her dad & uncle would pull a stunt like that, she said this.**_

Pamela: We have to go now.

**_She gave them a look, & the young couple left, the Duke Men looked at their cousin, & Daisy said chuckling._**

Daisy (chuckling): Unbelievable!

**_The Boys & Daisy went into the Living Room, & they had a relaxing evening to themselves for the 1st time since Pamela was born._**

**_Later that night, the Date went well between Kenneth & Pamela, & true to his word, he had Pamela home by 11:00, he said this to her._**

Kenneth (smiling): I had a wonderful time, Pamela.

Pamela (smiling): I had a wonderful time too, Kenneth.

**_They leaned in for a kiss, & they were shocked at how great it felt, Kenneth said this to her._**

Kenneth (smiling): That was great.

Pamela (smiling): It sure was.

**_They kissed once more, & then they said their "goodnights", Pamela went inside humming happily._**

**_The next month the Annual Summer Dance is at "The Boar's Nest", Kenneth asked Pamela to go, & she accepted, Bo & Luke were going with two of the local girls, that they had their eye on, Daisy is going with Enos, the whole evening will go off without a hitch._**

_**When the Dance came & went, Kenneth & Pamela danced to all of the songs, & they were happy, Bo, Luke, & Daisy were happy to see it, they knew that Pamela can handle herself well, & would ask for help, when she needs it. Bo & Luke sat down with some Beers, & they had a conversation among themselves.**_

Bo (smiling as he watched Pamela): She is sure maturing into a beautiful young woman; Cousin, You & Anita did well.

Luke (smiling too): Thanks, Cousin, but we couldn't have done it without you, Daisy, & Uncle Jesse.

Bo (smirking): True.

**_They laughed, & clinked their bottles together, & said in unison making a toast._**

Luke & Bo (in unison): To Family!

**_Pamela saw that her dad & uncle were by themselves, & she felt bad that they don't spend anytime together anymore, & not working on the "General Lee", Kenneth snapped her back into the Present, & he asked her._**

Kenneth: Want go out with the others & go get an Ice Cream at the Parlor?

Pamela (smiling): Nope, I rather spend some time with my father & uncle, OK?

Kenneth (smiled & leaned in for a kiss): OK, I will see you then, have fun, Honey.

**_He left, & Pamela went over to her father & uncle, she gave them each a hug, & a kiss on the cheek, she joined them for a wonderful conversation, catching up on their lives, Pamela also agreed to help Bo & Luke in their next race._**

End of: Chapter Four: I rather spend time with my Father & Uncle:

_**Balladeer: I am so glad things are still going great for the Dukes, Aren't you? Pamela found her self a great guy, but hold on to your hats, Friends, in the next & last chapter, Pamela is getting married, so stay tuned, Folks, you don't want to miss a thing, the concluding chapter of: Baby & Growing Up Blues is next, Y'all! **_


	6. Epilogue: Wedding Day:

Epilogue: Wedding Day:

**_It is 7 years later; Pamela Duke was staring in her mirror in her room that she had been living in all her life, she was fixing her Wedding Veil, & she made sure that all of the hard work that Daisy did for her, didn't get messed up, she heard a knock at the door._**

Pamela: Come in, It's open.

**_Bo & Luke entered the room, & they gasped at how beautiful their loved one looks on her Wedding Day._**

Bo (exclaimed with a smile): Darlin', you look absolutely wonderful!

Luke (agreeing exclaim with a bigger smile): You sure do, Sugar, You look like your Mama, when we got married!

**_Pamela felt sad at the mention of her mother, she sighed, & said sighing once more._**

Pamela (sighing): God, I wish she could be here.

Luke (smiling): She is in a way, & so is Uncle Jesse.

Bo (smiling, & nodding in agreement): That's right, they will always be in your hearts.

_**She nodded, & then she asked with uncertainty to the 2 most important men in her life besides her future husband.**_

Pamela (uncertainty): Am I doing the right thing, Guys?

Luke: He is perfect for you, he loves you, & wants to make a life with you, & I think you are doing the right thing.

Bo (nodding in agreement): So do I, All you have to do, is to love him back, & give some pieces of your heart, I know it's hard, but that's what you have to do if you want a successful relationship.

**_She nodded & felt much better, & then she asked them this._**

Pamela: Can you help straighten me out?

**_Bo & Luke laughed out loud, & they said this to her._**

Bo: Absolutely!

Luke (smiling): Of Course!

_**They did the task, & they got into the Limo, headed for "The Boar's Nest" Cooter, Cletus, & Enos were Ushers & Best Man, A Light Melody began, Daisy walked down as a Bridesmaid, & Maid of Honor, she made it to end, then it changed, Bo & Luke walked Pamela down, there were smiles & tears, everyone was celebrating the happy young couple.**_

**_When it was time for the Vows, Cooter & Daisy each gave the rings to Pamela, & Kenneth, & they did their own vows, & everyone was in awe, to see that there was so much love in the room._**

Priest (smiling): I pronounce you husband & wife.

**_Kenneth & Pamela kissed, & everyone in Hazzard cheered & whooped, Pamela said this to her new husband._**

Pamela (smiling whispering): I love you, Mr. Davison.

Kenneth (smiling whispering back): I love you too, Mrs. Davison.

_**The Priest made his announcement to the Crowd.**_

Priest (smiling & exclaimed): Ladies, & Gentlemen, May I present you, Mr. & Mrs. Kenneth Davison!

**_Everyone was cheering & whooping louder, they moved on to the reception._**

**_Once everyone was settled, & having fun, Pamela went to her family, she gave them a hug & a kiss, she said this to them._**

Pamela (smiling): Thanks a lot, Guys, you are the best, & I love you so much.

Bo (smiling): You are the best, Honey, you made our lives complete.

Daisy (smiling): That's right, You made us happy, & now it's time for you to fly, Little One, you done enough for us.

Luke (smiling): So, Please do it, Sugar, you need to not worry about us, we will be fine, please settle in Atlanta, & we will visit often.

**_She nodded, & agreed, they hugged once more, & the party was in full swing, everyone went home happy._**

_**The next morning the happy couple were leaving for Atlanta, Kenneth said his "goodbyes" to his new family, & got into their car, Pamela got full emotion said with her voice breaking.**_

Pamela (voice breaking): I love you, all!

**_The older Dukes got full of emotion too, & they hugged her & gave her a kiss too._**

Luke ( voice breaking): I love you so much, Dumpling"

Bo (voice breaking): Do well, & come home as often as you can.

Daisy (voice breaking): Don't be a stranger, Girl.

_**They hugged & kissed each other once more, they let her go, & they watched with tears streaking down her face, & when the car was out of sight, they went back inside to resume their lives again, this time without a youngster to hang on to them forever.**_

End of: Epilogue: Wedding Day:

_**Balladeer: Pamela is making a life for herself, she ended up with two kids, & she made herself a success as a Manager, to a Bank, they are happy as ever, they also visit Hazzard ever chance they get, & also Holidays. Pamela Katherine Duke is the most happiest person in the State of Georgia, Stay Tuned for more Pamela Duke adventures!**_


End file.
